


Jewel of the South

by syxmaxwell



Series: Jewels Arc [2]
Category: Gundam Wing, Magic Kaito, The Real McCoy
Genre: Bank Robbery, Bigotry & Prejudice, Crack, F/F, M/M, Violence, nom-noming you'll know when you see it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syxmaxwell/pseuds/syxmaxwell
Summary: Welcome everyone to the next installment of Jewels. For anyone who doesn’t know by now, I don’t own ‘em. I’m just having fun. Expect random violence and humor. I’m also introducing two more characters.This is an AU fic so they could be very OOC. Oh I don’t own the Eagles either…. Wish I did though. If you want to know how Syx knows how to rob a bank I suggest watching ‘The Real McCoy’ starring Kim Bassinger. It's a great movie with a strong female lead. Standard Lemon and Yaoi warning!As this is an updated version, the Black Organization Belongs to Gosho ;)





	Jewel of the South

Jewel of the South  
Syx Maxwell 10/99 - revised 02/2019

“Well I’ve been running down the road trying to loosen my load. I got se-ven men on my mind!”

“That’s not how the song goes.”

“Oh bite me Treize.”

Treize smiled as his cousin guided her Shelby Cobra through the streets of LA. The petite beauty was a first class mechanic, who just happened to also be an unstoppable courier. Noin’s grandfather raced down the midnight highways with moonshine in his youth. And he taught the wild haired pixie everything he knew about driving.

As a result Noin was far more suited for NASCAR than city streets. In fact, Treize was certain she didn’t belong on the streets with normal people. She held the growling machine to each curve with a wicked smile. He had a white knuckled grip on the door handle.

“So you been annoying Sexy Zechsy?”

The only thing that kept Treize from spitting iced cappuccino all over the dash was the knowledge that she would kill him.

“Sexy?”

“Well Hair-boy was getting rather old as an insult.”

“Now Noin, play nice. He’s involved with a lovely young woman.”

“Now way! Sexy got a life? Alert the media and mark this day on the calendar! I thought he lived to bag you!”

“Yes well Miss Chang keeps him quite busy, so please restrain yourself.”

“Don’t tell me you’re chasing her!”

“Don’t be absurd.”

“Thank heavens…”

“Her brother is a much better kisser.”

Noin eased the car over to the side of the road. Eyes bright, she pressed her fingers to her lips as merry laughter spilled forth.

“You’re chasing the brother?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m chasing him…”

“Oh really?”

“I’ve caught him a number of times.”

It was several minutes before Noin could drive again. They pulled into the lean beauty’s garage/headquarters. It was a huge, three level warehouse she converted. The underground basement was set up for storage for her ‘babies’. Vintage cars and motorcycles were lovingly stored from prying eyes.

The ground level was set up as a garage. Inside she had the most advanced tools and computers to work on her vehicles. It vast area had drains in the floor and bright lighting. Toolboxes covered the far wall. A life-sized poster of Zechs hung on the door. It had a ‘Hitler’ style mustache, horns, and a pirate patch drawn in with black marker. It also had several darts sticking out of it.

Treize quirked a brow. Zechs had earned his cousin’s ire nearly a year ago. She was taking him from a hotel to the airport when Zechs caught up with them. During the ensuing chase, Zechs bumped into Noin’s 1968 Roadrunner. Trading paint with his cousin was not a smart thing. Noin could carry a grudge forever.

“That Shit is just not on” was all she had muttered when he asked her to let it go.

The upper level was a combination office/living space. Noin kept all her records and ‘gear’ up there. He didn’t get to see his young cousin often, but when they got together cop cars had a tendency to end up wrecked. That earned her the name ‘Roadrunner’ from the media and the police.

Treize checked his watch… If he hurried he could catch his dragon on his way home.

“Noin?”

“Yeah Treize?”

“Can I borrow the Roadster?” He asked, giving her his best, ‘You gotta love me’ look.

Noin sighed and tossed him the keys.

“Stain up the back seat and die.”

WINNER ESTATES

Quatre Winner hunched over his computer. He was still irritated. How the hell does Thirteen do it? How did the man slip past every security measure they had? The cocky thief actually sent back the scrolls of Ramses the Damned.

He eyed the note that arrived with the carefully packaged artifacts.

‘Nice try Winner. Better luck next time.  
Regards, 13

What the hell was he up to? Where was the connection? It was driving the youth crazy.

He started a bit when slender hands came to rest on his shoulders. Triton was the only person that could get him out of his office.

There’s started as a rocky relationship. The tall youth was wary, and hurt. Quatre was wise in the ways of wild things and let the teen find his own way. But it was a hard path fraught with fear and pain.

Triton held a terrible pain locked deep within. It wasn’t just the hellish accident that halved his family. He locked down the pain and memories to protect his older sister. And to try and forget what happened when he turned to an older friend for help.

The scars caused by hurtful hands and touches seemed to dirty his very soul. He managed to get away from his attacker, but not before the man took something deep inside him and shattered it.

Then Quatre entered his life, a golden prince full of light and laughter. The blond eased his friend back into the land of the living, giving him something new to live for. A new path to forge.

Rather than live for the Refuge, or his gymnastics, he could concentrate on being happy. Quatre never tried to confine him. He just gifted Triton with love until that love bound him more securely than any chain could.

“You’ve been done here long enough.”

“Aa, Triton?”

“Yeah?”

“How long can you stay with me?’

“I won’t have another meet until Nationals. And that won’t take place until well after the exhibit. I’ll be here with you. Come, it’s late.”

“Hai” Quatre smiled. Various Japanese phrases slipped into their everyday speech. Mostly because Heero had a hard time learning English and they picked his native language.

The two made their way to Quatre’s bedroom. The blond youth shrugged out of his shirt and dimmed the lights. He sat on the bed as Triton shed his own shirt. He looked shyly at the golden prince.

With a gentle smile, Quatre held out his hand. Triton curled his taller frame around his beloved. Unbidden memories of his first time with this wonderful teen drifted through his mind.

He had been so frightened that night. So scared of screwing up or getting hurt. After all what did he have that could possibly attract one of the richest young men in the world?

It turned out that he was more than enough to hold Quatre’s heart. Quatre coaxed the taller boy into dancing with him on the moonlit balcony. The two swayed to the strains of a moody sax, lost in a world all their own.

Quatre didn’t push or demand. He held the other boy loosely and stroked his back through his silk shirt. The easy undemanding touches eased the tension from Triton. The two kissed slowly, carefully.

They danced into the shadowed bedroom, pausing only when the back of Triton’s legs bumped the bed. Fearful green eyes sought calm blue.

“However much you want Triton. There is only one rule, when you say stop, we stop. Okay?”

“Yes. I want this Quatre. Help me. I don’t want to be afraid anymore.”

The Arabian youth eased his frame onto the mattress. Triton lay there, breathing deeply. Quatre smiled down at him and stroked his chest. The auburn haired boy gave a tentative smile and felt his spine unhinge.

He sighed softly and sank into the bed. Then his golden love began to kiss his neck, drawing moans from the taller youth. Quatre lifted his head to smile down on the panting youth before returning to his labors. Each time the blond kissed him, his lips moved lower.

Teasing blue eyes peeked up at him as his lips traced one puckered nipple. Triton pressed his hand to his mouth, fighting back loud cries of passion. Quatre pulled his hand away and licked the red marks left by Triton's teeth.

“No Love. I want to hear you.”

Triton dropped his head back and whimpered deep in his throat at Quatre nuzzled his erection. With a wicked grin, the other boy took the hard shaft between his lips and suckled tenderly.

Triton's impassioned cries filled the room. Quatre smiled and quickened his pace. He reached under his pillow for a small jar of almond scented cream. He coated one finger liberally and eased it into his panting lover.

Triton stiffened for a moment. Unsure of what was coming next.

“Triton? Do you want to stop love?”

“No, don’t stop. Will… Will it hurt Quatre?”

“Not the way you think it will. I would never hurt you my love.”

Triton gave a quick nod and lay back once more. He felt Quatre nursing of his erection. A cream coated finger stroked his entrance until he relaxed. His reward came as the prince’s other hand reached up to play with his nipple.

A moment later the finger forged its way into his body. It spread more cream deep inside. Quatre purred in his throat to distract his love. The hot vibrations along his length claimed all his attention as Quatre entered him with two fingers, then three.

Triton gave a soft sound of disappointment as Quatre release his erection from the heated confines of his mouth. Quatre smiled and kissed his way back up Triton's throat.

“This will feel even better love.” Quatre whispered the promised. Then he pressed his fingers deeper, searching for that spot inside the other boy. With a wicked grin, Quatre rubbed over the hidden gland.

The slender teen bucked harshly, crying out with pleasure. Quatre kept him busy as his other hand spread the lubricant over his own manhood. He eased over Triton, kissing his lover for all he was worth.

The blond boy drew his lover’s long legs along his hips. He drew Triton's into a long, slow, hot kiss as he entered his body.

Triton gasped as Quatre’s hot length eased inside. He quivered in the others arms. Quatre’s free hand caressed his cheek, wiping away the tears he didn’t know he had shed. He began a slow nudging motion, not thrusting, but rocking tenderly. Each careful movement rubbed the head of his cock against sensitive flesh.

Triton arched his back, broken cries rippling in the night stillness. Quatre gritted his teeth and stroked Triton’s erection with his cream slick hand, all the while kissing and nipping the boy’s throat

Shudders wracked the tall youth driving Quatre mad. Both gave into the pleasure that rushed over them.

When it was over, Quatre held a shaken Triton in his arms.

“I didn’t know it could be like that,” The stoic boy murmured quietly.

“Neither did I love, Neither did I.”

Triton curled closer to Quatre as the memories drifted back into his mind. That was the night he understood what love truly was.

Noin’s Garage

“Lucy! You Got Some Es-plaining to do!”

“Treize I have a hammer, and I will use it. Don’t call me Lucy. Now who pissed in your Cheerios?”

“Who the hell took these?”

“What? I think there cute!”

They were adorable. A set of pictures depicting a sleeping Wufei being tucked into bed by Treize. An irate Wufei Chang waving a finger under Treize’s nose as the older man laughed. There was another of Wufei curled into Treize’s arms, his hair loose down his back.

“Who took them Noin?”

“Cousin, who would sit on a ledge no self-respecting pigeon would mess with for hours on end just to get picture that would irritate you?”

“Une.” he growled. The lady bounty hunter was bent on annoying him. The two had a wary truce. That came about by accident. Treize decided to bag some old books from Une’s ex-husband, Trowa Barton. The man had stolen their daughter from Une and spirited her to his compound in Columbia.

Treize slipped into the fortress and came face to face with four year old Mariemaya. The little girl had bruises all over her face and desolate eyes. Treize, enraged at the sight, took the little girl and forgot about his mission.

It wasn’t until later that he learned that Mariemaya was Une’s child. He slipped the girl into Une’s Chicago office and made tracks for the state boarder. The Bounty hunter called him a week later to tell him he was off her hit list.

That didn’t mean that she didn’t like to mess with him if she had the chance.

“Remind me to send her a thank you glitter-bomb.”

Noin laughed and returned to working on the hulking 1999 Dodge Ram truck. Her feet twitched in time to the Eagle’s ‘Hotel California’. Off to the side she had the Cobra parked. It gleamed in the bright light. The Harley was parked in storage with roadster. He’d had a delightful time with Wufei, after he convinced the boy it wasn’t stolen.

“So are you interested in the plan Noin?”

“Hell yes. I’ll drive for you. You know I always wanted to see you work Treize. But you know you have gods no haw many generations of Khushrenada’s spinning in their graves with you’re ‘work’.”

“They’ll get over it. Now here’s the plan…”

At two in the morning, the two pulled up outside of the security office entrance. A light rain fell, discouraging other traffic. Grinning to Noin, he nodded.

“Punch it!”

Tires squealed as the 1970 corvette screamed down the streets. Treize held the stopwatch and called the time in two-minute intervals. Seven minutes and ten seconds later, they pulled up outside the bank.

“Now we’ll just forget the ten second as a cushion. Allowing for a two minute clean up, that gives me five minutes to work.”

“You’re gonna break into a triple A rated bank in five minutes? Are you feeling alright cousin?”

“Never felt better. I’m gonna pulled this off in stages. Now come one. I have a few things I need to make this work.”

Driving back to the garage, Noin had to smile. No one had ever robbed any AAA rated bank, but there always had to be a first. And it looked as though Treize would be the first.

The plan was amazingly simple, but it did require a bit of groundwork. Both Noin and Treize opened safety deposit boxes in the bank. Noin used hers to store the exit gear.

Treize’s held a few odds and ends. While Noin kept the banker busy, she slipped a remote controlled car under the trashcan. Once all of the legwork was done, they put the plan into motion.

They slipped into the security building and jacked into the cameras. They recorded for several minutes, then looped it into a playback so nothing would show on the tapes in the building. Then Noin cackled and used the car to set off two of the motion sensors.

The watched as the security men and police showed up and switched the tape as they entered the bank. After they left, the two set up the loop again and went to work.

They set off one motion sensor inside and Treize went to work on the door lock. Within five minutes he had the lock replaced, the door painted, and was back in hiding.

The next stage meant he had to reach the elevator and get it unlocked. With that accomplished, he drew back once more to wait for the security. Each time they arrived, there were fewer guards.

The next round Treize and Noin slipped into the bank and down to the vault. It took a few minutes to jack into the vault cameras. They made the loop and settled in. Treize burned a hole in the vault door just large enough for him to use the little gift that Sally Po built for him.

He used the little gizmo to patch into the computerized lock on the vault door. When he broke the encryption, he stepped back and they watched the door swing open on silent hinges.

The rest was easy. They grabbed the deposit boxes and retrieved the gear needed. Then he grabbed box 1140 and popped it open. Inside was the map he was looking for.

Hooking up to the elevator cables, the two climbed up the shaft and cut a hole into the air vent. Then they slid down the tension lines and vanished into the night. It didn’t take long to make a photo-static copy of the map.

Then it was a quick trip back to the bank where Treize left the map on the table near the deposit box.

Noin smacked him for leaving the thank you note.

Zechs Apartment Complex

Meiran and Zechs stayed up late reviewing the notes on the case. Two artifacts stolen. One Chinese gem reputed to be the tear of an Earth born dragon, which wept at the death of his human wife. It was said to give the wearer insight and wisdom.

The second item was the Eye of Osiris. A gem reported to give power to see into the nether world and speak to the dead.

What would be next?

With a sigh, Zechs ushered Meiran down to the underground parking lot. He froze at the sight of a package resting on the hood of his Porsche 911. He stepped in front of Meiran and reached for the bundle.

It was a first edition copy of the Wizard of Oz. And tied to the cover of the book was a short note.

‘The Wizard called, Your Brain Is Ready!  
The Roadrunner. Meep Meep Zip-Tang!’

Zechs groaned and handed Meiran the book. This was the LAST thing he needed. A deranged courier out to make his life harder. He tucked Meiran into the passenger seat and got in. The engine came to life with a muted roar.

Meiran turned on the radio, but instead of her favorite station coming on, two voices emerged. Singing in a smooth harmony was a smoky baritone and a silken alto.

‘Ooh the thoughts that you’d be thinkin you could be another Lincoln if you only had a brain!’  
   
Meiran was still laughing when they reached Quatre’s office.

“None of this makes sense. Why would Thirteen rob a bank? He’s never been after money before.”

Wufei nodded, “He didn’t even take any. All he broke into was a lock box.”

“Do we know what was in it?” Duo asked.

“The lady that owned the box said it held and old map.” Heero murmured.

Seven pairs of eyes widened. Then they dashed towards the door. The map was the key.

The home of Mrs. Havershaw

“I don’t see what the fuss is about dearies. The map was still there,” the elderly woman said. She smiled at the group in her sitting room. Such polite young people.

Duo swallowed the last of his sandwich and asked, “May we see the map Mrs. Havershaw? We need to find out what he was after.”

“Why of course. The silly thing is here with me now. My grandfather called it ‘The great Folly of his Youth.’ I don’t think it lead anywhere though. At least no one can figure out how to read the blasted thing.”

Wufei studied the map, committing it to memory. While Quatre chatted with their hostess about people they knew.

“Ma’am? May we borrow the map for a while?” Zechs asked.

“Certainly. Keep it for as long as you like.”

“Thank you Ma’am.”

“Please you may all call me Elizabeth. Now is there anything else I can help you with?”

“No Elizabeth, we really must go.”

“Very well, but please come back and visit!”

Quatre smiled, “We will.”

Wufei sighed as they got ready to leave the museum for the night. He spent all day on the map. Rubbing his eyes, he staggered out of his office.

“Anyone know what the Heart of the Amazon is?”

Noin’s Garage

“So what are we after?”

“The Heart of the Amazon. Just happens to be the biggest ruby in existence. And we are going to get it.”

“Kick ass!”

Wufei’s Loft

Wufei fell asleep at his desk again. He was dimly aware of strong arms lifting him. Then he was cradled to a powerful chest and carried to his bedroom. Iron hewn arms laid him on his bed and tucked him. Still half asleep, he nuzzled the hand on his cheek.

“Stay with me?”

There was a gentle chuckle, then a strong form slipped between the sheets and cradled him close.

“I’ll stay until dawn dragon.”

“Thank you Treize.”

“Shh love, go to sleep.”

Lost Ruins: Jungle in Bolivia

Singani* nodded, “I understand Master. They will not reach the Temple alive.”

A dark wind rushed through the cavern, creating a lilting moan. The cries of those who fell to the darkness filled the cavern. The Heart of the Amazon glowed in unearthly light. Above it a statue of a woman in full battle regalia. Her eyes were sad, as they rested on the gem.

Singani sneered; He would not fail their master as the other had. The thief would die. And so would the others.

Dorothy and Relena’s Studio

Relena looked at her little brother and smiled. The braided youth fairly glowed with excitement. Heero smiled at her and she nodded.

“Well Dotty?”

The blond nodded, what the hell, they didn’t have anything better to do.

“We’re in Duo. When do we leave?”

“Tonight. Got you’re passport Dotty-chan?”

“Of course.”

“Well then shall we go?”

The four teens headed out the door to meet their friends at the airfield. They had a treasure to find, and a World famous Cat Burglar to catch.

LAX AIRPORT

The Winner private jet took off with the regular passengers. Quatre and Triton slept through most of the journey while Duo kept his nose pressed to the window.

Relena smiled. Her little brother led a full life, despite being deprived of what he should have had. Rather than being bitter Duo tended to shrug and quip, “Can’t miss what ya never had!”

But Relena knew he hurt. It was in his eyes when he watched families in the park, or when he worked at the halfway houses for street kids. He should have had a family, but the senator ruined that.

Until the day she died, Relena would never forget the night she met the teen terror. Milliard was still considered dead and her father was desperate for an heir. She was staying in boarding school, unwanted and unneeded. Well used to being shuffled to one side, she was startled to receive news that she had another brother.

Anger was her first reaction. Milliard was barely cold in the ground, and her father brings a bastard in. Her brother was her only support in the family. So when she was called home, she was prepared to hate the boy.

Duo was not what she expected. He hid behind an air of nonchalance, but he was scared. He knew how much power the senator wielded. He also knew the older man did not give a damn about him. But he was willing to play along, right until he was told to forget about his friends and get a haircut.

Duo’s eyes went arctic and his voice was cutting as he told the senator, “No one is cutting my hair. And my friends are none of your business old man.”

The Senator did not expect this and snapped, “You’ll do as you’re told!”

“Or what? You’ll abandon me again? Leave me to survive on the streets like a stray dog? Been there, Done that, Got the frigging T-shirt.”

Then Duo did what no one else dared, he stood and walked out. He turned his back on all the wealth and power offered to him and never looked back.

Relena was awed by the boy and sought him out. Badly shaken by the loss of her older brother, she needed someone to talk to. Duo became a staunch ally. It was Duo and Heero that tracked her brother down.

Relena smiled when she remembered that confrontation. The elder son used the bombing to escape their domineering father. He’s spent some time funneling his private fortune into Swiss bank accounts before the bombing, so he had everything he needed. He had a bit of plastic surgery to fix and change his face. Then he re-emerged as Zechs Marquise.

When Duo found out he was furious. Relena didn’t know what was said the night the two met, but Duo had bloody knuckles when he took her to lunch the next day.

Finding out that her brother was alive and left her behind shattered her. Duo found her sobbing into her pillow that night. Though never close, they were family. And Duo hated to see the gentle girl suffer.

It was that night spent talking and hugging that started their bond.

Relena’s shyness and demure manner made her the butt of many jokes in the school. Duo and Heero wanted to put a stop to it, but had no way to help. Then salvation came from an unusual source.

When an older girl shoved Relena out of the locker room naked, it was right into Dorothy Catalonia. The blond bombshell caught Relena before the other girl could fall. Acting as though nothing weird was happening, she wrapped Relena in her coat and guided her back into the lockers.

Dorothy had a reputation for being someone you did not want to anger. Relena was more than a little stunned to find out Dorothy was her new roommate. The icy hellcat moved into the large dorm room with little fan fair. She was very popular and seemed to draw a crowd no matter where she went. For reasons known only to her, the young noblewoman took the quiet girl under her wing.

Duo was thrilled that his sister had someone as cunning and wild as Lady Dorothy Catalonia of Baharia to protect her. And Dorothy did not play nice.

After one girl woke to find her head bald and another had black ink on her face, it was obvious that someone was angry. After that Relena was pretty much left alone.

But the damage was done. Relena trusted only Duo and Heero. Dorothy earned her way into that elite group with her cunning and skill. That happened when Dorothy found out Relena was not going home for Christmas.

She found Relena on the steps of the dorm, holding a letter in her hand. It was short and to the point. Her father was busy and didn’t want her home to bother him. He would see her when the campaign bus stopped in town.

A couple girls were laughing at her, as the tears tracked own her face. That was when Dorothy really got mad. With a sneer on her lips, the richest girl in the country sashayed down the steps and called, “Hey, Relena? That gorgeous guy Heero called. Said to ask if you can ditch your parents and spend break with him at Quatre Winner’s Compound in France. Something about a raging party and lots of shopping time. Can I go with you?”

Relena blinked at her slowly, “Sure, if you want to come. Duo and Heero won’t mind.”

The young noble grinned and clapped her hands, “Oh you are the best friend I could ever ask for!”

That conversation had the desired effect, Relena was under Dorothy’s protection. Everyone had best keep they’re hands off the girl.

It was over that long holiday that they became lovers. She had been petrified when Duo walked into her room one morning and found her and Dorothy curled together. His violet eyes huge, he’d backed out without saying a word.

Relena broke into tears. She was falling in love with Dorothy, but she didn’t want to loose her brother. She asked Dorothy to tell Duo to meet her in the garden at noon.

Terrified, she waited for the boy by the fountain. He walked out with Heero, leaving the Japanese boy on the terrace. He sat down next to her and cleared his throat.

“Re-chan…” He stopped as her blue eyes filled with tears.

“Fuck it.” He muttered before tugging her into his arms. He rocked her slowly as she sobbed into his shoulder. She was terrified of loosing him, but she loved Dorothy! What should she do?

“Shh sister shh. It’s ok I promise.”

“Y-you don’t hate me?” She quavered.

“Feh! Where would you get a foolish idea like that? I’d be seven kinds of an ass to hate you just because you fell in love. So what if you and Dotty are both girls. Heero and me been in love for over a year!”

“Really?”

“Really, now no more water works! Ok?”

She smiled and wiped the tears away, “Hai Otouto.”

He beamed as the Japanese word for little brother rolled off her tongue.

“Now come, me and Heero’s present for you is here!”

Said present turned out to be her older brother. She was wary of him, seeing how he left her behind, but the trust was slowly rebuilt.

The young woman shook her head, bringing herself back to the present. They would land in a few hours and she needed some sleep.

Bolivia: Jungle

Noin smack a mosquito and continued to rant, “Why the hells am I here in this bug infested jungle?”

“Because you wanted to come with me. Now are you going to stay behind with the plane?”

“Hell yes! There’s snakes and slimy things like Zechs out there!”

Treize was still choking on laughter as he started his trek into the jungle. He stopped around noon to consult his map. He should reach the Ruins by nightfall. He was leaning against a large tree when his radio crackled to life.

“Yo Cousin! A helicopter just landed. I do believe Sexy has arrived and he’s got you’re dragon and the others with him. You want me to entertain them?”

Treize chuckled, “Be careful Noin. They don’t play well with others.”

“Gotcha!”

Treize sipped water from his canteen and rubbed his face. He was well ahead of his pursuers; He could take a quick break.

Lost Ruins

Singani smiled darkly. They were coming, he could feel it. It mattered not. They would die in this jungle. No one dared to cross the master and live.

Nightfall: Lost Ruins

Treize crept through the shadows, silent and swift. He was becoming quite adept at skulking, he mused. He brushed his hair back from his face and sighed. He hated humidity, the jungle… the bugs. ‘The prices one pays to get what one wants.’ he thought.

He slunk through the shadowed corners of the alter-room and stopped. Within the cavernous temple stood a giant statue. The Amazon stood in full battle glory, but she looked sad. Her gaze rested on the blood red ruby at her feet. A river circled the altar before flowing out of the room. He could see the silver flash of piranha in the water.

A thin catwalk led the way to the jewel. Mirrored torches lighted the room. Treize grinned. This was easy…

He stopped. It was too easy. He waited silently, knowing that there had to be a catch. There was no way a treasure like this could be unguarded. Lady luck did not smile on him like that.

“Come out theif. I know you are here.” Singani rasped.

Treize weighed his options. To fight or not to fight, that was the question. Should he bail out and possibly lose his chance? What if the others stumbled in on this mess? Giving a rather disgusted sigh, Treize stepped into the light.

His eyes weighed his opponent. The man was tall, but not as tall as the thief was. He had thick black hair that was held back by a headband. His small dark eyes burned with insanity.

“So you think a foreign dog like you may take my Master’s treasure?”

“Nothing so trivial my good man, I just wish to borrow it.” Treize answered. In his mind he was going over his options. He knew Wufei and the others were not far behind him. In fact he bet they were approaching the ruins right now.

He could almost smell the evil on the man. Trying to buy time and plan Treize leaned against a pillar and asked, “Might I have your name?”

“I am Singani, Servant of the Great Master. I shall kill you and your friends. None who enter the temple shall live.”

Treize’s eyes narrowed, no one threatened his dragon…

“And the bitch who flew you here shall die as well!”

Deep within the confines of Treize’s mind was a little switch. It had BIG signs that read DANGER posted around it. It was the mental breaker that stopped him from going, as Noin put it, ‘Bat-shit’. This breaker was created by years of training and diplomacy. It was refined by time spent in the company of politicians and nobles. It was firmly stuck, giving Treize the talent to control himself not matter how angry he was.

And it just snapped.

Treize never remembered if he made the first move, but the next thing he knew he was in a life or death battle with Draco. Hot rage burned in the adventurer and he growled, “You just made a final date with fate Мудак*.”

Singani growled and scrabbled with his belt. Treize gasped as a knife sank about an inch into his side. He leapt clear of the other man and pressed a hand to the wound. Cornflower blue eyes narrowed. Bleeding in a jungle was not a good idea.

Singani sneered at the pale man. “Thought this would be easy dog? No one takes the Master’s treasure!”

Something tugged at Treize. A voice, sad and soft, whispered to him. ‘The spear it is on your left. Take it, kill this demon. Free us please!’

Treize spotted the weapon instantly. He lunged and gripped the ancient spear in one bloody hand. He could feel the power running through the wood. He could feel his strength returning to him. He had to destroy this creature.

‘Strike now warrior. Save us from this eternal damnation. Cut the tie that binds us to the mortal realm so that we might finally rest!’

Answering that pleading voice in his head, Treize lunged at his enemy. The scent of evil was heavy, cloying. His eyes were like chips of ice as he fought. This creature had to die.

Singani was stunned. No man could touch the Cursed spear! It killed all that dared. Yet this thief held the weapon with ease. How could it be?

He was still trying to understand when the spear pierced his abdomen and thrust him back into the waters. The piranhas were on him before he could scream.

Treize knelt before the statue, bleeding and tired. A golden light bathed him. Looking up he saw a woman emerge from the statue. Her eyes were soft as she spoke to him.

‘Thank you warrior. You have broken the bond of slavery that held my sisters and I to this mortal plane. Take the Heart. You have earned the right to it. And know that you have our thanks.’

The Amazon laid her hand on his head and Treize felt his pain vanish. He stood on shaky feet and picked up the ruby. He tucked the gem, which was about the size of an apple, into his backpack. This had been a real pain in the ass.

In the shadows Wufei stood and bit his lip. He wanted to go to Treize, but couldn’t. He looked at Zechs, expecting the older man to try and arrest the rogue. Seeing the questioning look in those black eyes, Zechs shook his head.

They had all heard Draco’s threat. As far as Zechs was concerned, Treize did him a favor. Zechs would have killed the bastard himself for daring to threaten Meiran, Duo, and Relena. The bastard was dead the second he opened his mouth.

There was also the fact that the Amazon ghost gave the gem to Treize. The man had not broken any law here. And as much as he hated to admit it, Zechs did not want to arrest the dashing thief right then.

Turning he ushered the teens out of the temple and back into the light. It was time to go home.

Undisclosed Black Organization HQ

The leaders stirred. That damn thief was slowly working his way through 'mystical' gems. He could not be allowed to find the Pandora first!

~ *Medovukha come forth! ~

**Author's Note:**

> * Singani - Distilled from a white grape called Muscat of Alexandria, Singani is essentially an unaged form of brandy that’s been produced in the Bolivian Andes since the 16th century.  
> * Мудак – pronounced Mudak – Russian word for Asshole  
> *Medovukha – Russian Mead
> 
> Next up: We find out just what Treize is up to. More questions are raised as the forth story takes place. Jewel of the North!


End file.
